


not-so-blind date

by lesmiserablol



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, First Dates, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: Enjolras sighs. "I know this guy, I'm positive you'll like him. A lot. You and I have been roommates for years, I know you well enough to get you a decent blind date, don’t you think? And if it doesn't go well...it'll give you even more motivation to finally ask out Courf."Combeferre sinks back into the couch, defeated. "I guarantee this date won't go as you claim it will, but if you think he's a good guy...I'll give it a shot, I guess."(or: the one where Enjolras and Eponine decide to intervene in the love life of their best friends)
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	not-so-blind date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago but I recently found it again and decided to finally polish and publish it. Enjoy!

"You have a date tonight," Enjolras says simply as he exits his bedroom and walks into the living room. 

"Good morning to you too," Combeferre looks up from the episode of Parks and Recreation playing on his laptop. He's resting comfortably on their couch, cocooned in a blanket with a can of Pringles in his hands. "And what are you talking about? I don't have a date tonight."

"Now you do," Enjolras replies, handing him a torn piece of paper where an address and a time are scribbled in blue pen. 

Combeferre stares at the paper for a few seconds before the panic flares up inside of him. He places the Pringles and the laptop on the coffee table and leaps up, tripping slightly over his blanket as he does and letting it fall on the ground. He glances from the paper in his hand to Enjolras and back to the paper. "Wait, wait, wait. What is this?"

Enjolras stops walking to the front door and turns to face Combeferre, his expression calm and unreadable. "It's a date. I thought I said that?"

Combeferre swallows hard, staring at Enjolras in disbelief. "No, that's not what I meant. What is this?" he repeats with more emphasis.

"Combeferre," Enjolras says, his eyes softening as he takes a step toward his friend. "I know you have a thing for Courfeyrac, but...you haven't gone on a date in months, you need to put yourself out there! Expand your horizons and all that. You haven't even left the house since we went to breakfast yesterday. With Courfeyrac out of town, you're not doing much."

Combeferre frowns at him, a touch shocked, maybe even betrayed, that Enjolras would say any of this. Enjolras was the one who was there for him the night that Combeferre realized his true feelings for their friend. Enjolras usually encouraged him to ask Courfeyrac out, and he gave excellent pep talks on the nights that Combeferre felt more likely to do so. Even if he lost his nerve every time, Enjolras’s support meant a great deal to him. He pushes those thoughts aside for now. "Courfeyrac gets back tonight, I was going to spend some time with him. I usually can't go on a date without thinking about him the whole time, it'll be worse now that I haven't seen him in a few days." 

Enjolras sighs. "I know this guy, I'm positive you'll like him. A lot. You and I have been roommates for years, I know you well enough to get you a decent blind date, don’t you think? And if it doesn't go well...it'll give you even more motivation to finally ask out Courf."

Combeferre sinks back into the couch, defeated. "I guarantee this date won't go as you claim it will, but if you think he's a good guy...I'll give it a shot, I guess."

"I'm glad," Enjolras smiles as he slips his shoes on. "There's still some pizza from last night in the fridge if you get hungry, I'm meeting Eponine for brunch.”

“Why are you having brunch with Eponine?" Combeferre raises an eyebrow. "I thought you were avoiding her since you beat her at charades last week and she threatened you.”

“All water under the bridge," Enjolras answers vaguely, the door closing behind him.

* * *

"Hey! Dude! What's up?"

Eponine rolls her eyes, even if Courfeyrac can't see it. "Hey nerd. You got a minute?"

"Sure, I don't leave for the train station for another hour so I got time!"

"Good," Eponine moves her phone to the other ear. "Because I'm calling to tell you that I got you a date tonight." 

There's silence on the other end and Eponine glances at Enjolras, who is sitting across the table from her and staring at her so intently he must be attempting to tune into the conversation telepathically. 

"Ep..." Courfeyrac begins, his voice completely losing the enthusiasm he had just moments ago. "You know-"

"I know, I know, I know. I've spent many hours of my life listening to both your sober and your drunken ramblings about Combeferre. But this guy is really great, I swear you'll like him. You'll at least be able to have a nice dinner, it's not like you have to marry him tomorrow. Unless you want to. Which you mi-"

She is cut off by Enjolras's kick under the table and she glares at him. He instantly moves out of her reach. 

"So you weren't kidding about the date being tonight? I literally already made plans with Combeferre."

"Ah yes, well, something came up with Combeferre. He wanted to tell you but he's been so busy he hasn't had the chance."

Courfeyrac pauses. "He's too busy to text me? What is it?"

"I'm sure he'll explain. It'll all make sense tonight."

Enjolras is looking at her with wide eyes now and mouthing something that she doesn't care enough to attempt to understand. 

"What do you mean?" Courfeyrac asks.

"Catch up with him later tonight, he'll talk to you about it then. You guys can text. Or meet up after the date. Whatever," Eponine takes a sip of her coffee.

"What time is the date?"

"7 o'clock."

"My train gets there at 6:30."

"Good thing you asked me to pick you up! I'll be there on time with a change of clothes."

"Don't bother, I'm not trying to impress...whoever it is."

"All I will tell you is that he is a guy."

"A _guy?_ Eponine, I explicitly told you not to set me up on dates with guys. I can't help but compare them all to Combeferre, it's not fair to them."

"I haven't set you up in months! Hell, you haven't been on a date since what, December? That was four months ago. Just trust me. You can thank me later," she says, ignoring the warning look Enjolras is giving her.

"I'll only thank you when this results in Combeferre confessing his love for me. So. Never."

Eponine hangs up immediately, knowing that otherwise, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from replying with something that could give away the whole plan.

"That was painful," Enjolras groans. "Why did I let you call him?"

Eponine grins. "Hey, I got him to agree, shouldn't you be happy enough with that?" 

Enjolras's eyes narrow. 

* * *

_Courfeyrock: hey! i heard something came up, everything okay?_

_Ferre bear: Yes, for the most part. I've got my hands full but I'll give you a call later tonight._

_Courfeyrock: great! maybe we can do breakfast tomorrow?_

_Ferre bear: That would be amazing. I'll keep you posted._

Combeferre puts down his phone and looks at himself in the mirror. He had considered dressing in something a little more fancy, but he feels more comfortable in his outfit of choice: a button up shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. He hesitates for a second before deciding to throw on a blazer, as well. Courfeyrac did once tell him he looks very nice in blazers, but that is definitely not the reason why he now owns so many, of course not.

Enjolras walks in and studies Combeferre's appearance. "Hmm, good, you look very nice."

"Thanks mom," he replies flatly. "I'm gonna head out, then."

"Good luck! Remember everything I've told you in my many pep talks."

"The ones about Courfeyrac? I'm not sure those apply here."

"Well...there's some wisdom in those somewhere. Have fun!"

Combeferre waits until he is out of the apartment to let out his sigh. Enjolras is really excited about this. Maybe he should give it a real shot. 

* * *

"You're pouting," Eponine observes, glancing at her friend in the passenger seat. 

"Of course I am," Courfeyrac says, crossing his arms in front of his chest for emphasis. "I wanted to spend tonight with Combeferre, but instead, you're making me go on a stupid blind date."

"Yeah, you're welcome. He's going to love you. Especially in that outfit."

“This is me protesting,” Courfeyrac huffs. He has on a pansexual pride crop top and a pair of tight, ripped jeans. "Who wouldn't want to be seen in a nice restaurant with me as their date?” 

"I don't think your date will mind."

"What's his name again?"

"I didn't say. And I'm not telling you."

"I was hoping you'd slip up. Is this it?"

Eponine looks out the window at the restaurant. It’s an Indian cuisine place, a favorite of both Combeferre and Courfeyrac's, when they can afford it. "Yep, this is it."

"At least the good food makes up for the pain of your betrayal," Courfeyrac mutters darkly. "What is my date wearing?"

"A blazer. And glasses. And he's tall."

"Well, at least he sounds like my type. See you at my place tomorrow night?"

"I'll be there. Good luck!"

He gets out of the car and gives her a wave as she drives off, taking a deep breath before walking inside the building. 

It's a Monday night, so it's not terribly busy. He gives the hostess a small smile and walks past her, scanning the tables for a guy sitting alone. Blazer. Glasses. Tall. 

There is a guy in a blazer, but he doesn't have glasses, and he is with a girl. He keeps walking.

Blazer. Glasses. Tall. 

Courfeyrac stops in his tracks. 

Combeferre looks up from where he was anxiously adjusting the silverware on the table and they make eye contact. 

Blazer. Glasses. Tall. 

Combeferre is in a blazer. Combeferre is wearing glasses. And Combeferre is tall. 

Combeferre is looking up at him and Courfeyrac is staring right back. 

_What is happening,_ his mind says a thousand times. 

"Um, hey," he finally says, giving a small smile. 

"Hi," Combeferre grins, then he glances down at his phone. "You wouldn't happen to be my blind date who, as Enjolras said, is dressed in ripped skinny jeans and a crop top?" 

Courfeyrac glances down at his outfit and groans. He dramatically falls into the empty seat across from Combeferre and rests his head on the table. "Oh my gosh. I thought this was...I was thinking that...I didn't...did you...?"

Courfeyrac lifts his head from the table to see Combeferre smiling fondly at him and shaking his head. 

"I had no idea. I spent the whole day dreading this."

"So did I! When Eponine told me something came up and you couldn't see me tonight I was devastated."

"Eponine, huh? Enjolras was the one who set me up. I guess their brunch today had ulterior motives."

"So...Eponine and Enjolras put this together?" Courfeyrac asks, his heart pounding. "Interesting duo. Why do you think?"

Combeferre maintains eye contact with Courfeyrac for several seconds, as if he is lost in thought, before he speaks. "I can't speak for Eponine, but my guess is that Enjolras got sick of hearing me pine over you all the time, so he decided to finally intervene since I didn't have the guts to do something about it myself." 

Courfeyrac’s mouth goes dry. "I don't know, maybe it was Eponine's idea. All I do is talk about you and your hair and your voice and your brains and your kindness to her while she tells me to talk to you about it, not her."

"How fitting, I'm positive I talk about you and your hair and your voice and brains and kindness to anyone who gives me the time of day."

The two of them stare at each other for a few seconds of silence before the laughter erupts. 

After several moments, Courfeyrac controls himself enough to begin speaking again. He wipes away a tear of laughter. "We're idiots."

"Completely. How long have you had feelings for me?"

"Since last summer when we went swimming and Bahorel made a joke about you being the hot lifeguard in the movies. And then when you demonstrated your skills of taking your shirt off in slow motion, your glasses got caught and you took a step backward directly into the pool and everyone was laughing but I could only laugh for a few seconds because I was worried about you,” Courfeyrac replies without hesitation. “You?"

"Since your birthday last June when everyone got together at a park with all your favorite snacks and some lemonade and we put on music and just enjoyed each other's company. At one point I realized I hadn't seen you in a while, and I found you off to the side trying to learn from Gavroche how to do a cartwheel,” Combeferre answers just as easily.

Courfeyrac grins. "That was like...two weeks before the pool party. And this whole time I thought it was completely one-sided."

"So did I! I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you out for weeks."

"Same here! And yet...our friends beat us to it."

"I wish I were more annoyed at them, but I'm just happy this is happening. I guess we might as well eat while we're here,” Combeferre suggests.

"Good idea. I think I'm going to go with my usual,” Courfeyrac says, grabbing the menu and glancing over the options. “Also, I fully intend on making out with you later tonight, so don't order anything with onions, you know I'm allergic,” he adds seriously. 

"Don’t worry. I haven't had anything with onions in it for months in case by some miracle we ended up spontaneously making out."

The two of them laugh, Courfeyrac using the burst of courage to reach over and grab Combeferre’s hand. Their fingers intertwine, fitting together perfectly, and Courfeyrac makes a mental note to thank Eponine and Enjolras.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are a writer's best friend, wink wink. [I'm here on tumblr](http://www.lesmiserablol.tumblr.com) if you ever want to talk about these pining dorks with me.


End file.
